Not Another Birthday Party
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Fred decides his dad also needs to have a birthday party with a cake and everything, and Angelina helps make sure it happens.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 869

Title: Not Another Birthday Party

Note: Inspired by a Facebook meme.

Warnings: Loss, mourning

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 8–9 inch: Write about a Gryffindor character.

Care of Magical Creatures: Unicorn - write about someone pure of heart

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 5: Culinary Arts: Task 1: Write about a birthday

Yearly:

Prompt 922 [Emotion] Excited

Word 127 [Word] Persuade

* * *

"Dad," Fred asked his father, looking up with him with his bright eyes. He had the signature red hair, but his mother's curious nature.

"Yes, Fred?" George replied to the six-year-old.

"Mum says you don't have a birthday, but I have a birthday, and mum has one, why don't you have one?" he asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat," George responded seriously.

"What? The kitty is dead?" the boy asked, his forest green eyes starting to sparkle with unshed tears.

"Fred, no, it means you shouldn't ask so many questions," George said, and the tears disappeared.

"But why?"

"I don't celebrate my birthday," he said evasively. He wasn't sure that it was time to tell the six-year-old that his twin brother's death had affected him so severely that he stopped celebrating his birthday because of the pain.

"Oh, when is it?" He continued, letting the reason lie since it was clear his father didn't want to talk about it.

The two walked over to the calendar, and George pointed to a date. It had always been a tradition that both twins blew out the cake together, and he had never gotten over it.

"That's almost!" Fred said excitedly, grinning at his father. "We should have a party, with cake and everything…" the little one babbled Fred was so excited it was impossible to persuade him that he didn't want to celebrate.

"Okay, hold on, little buddy," George said, picking up his son and holding him.

"What?" Fred asked, overcome with emotion.

"We can have a party, but then you need to do something for me," George said with a grin.

"Anything," the little one replied.

"You need to help me blow out the candles," George said.

"Do you not know how to blow out candles, daddy?" Fred asked, curiously.

"No, I need you to help me," George said, phrasing it in such a way that the child looked at him with wide-open eyes.

"I will help you, daddy," he said.

Angelina overheard the conversation, and she wasn't going to let him get away with not celebrating this year, perhaps all that he needed was a little push from his son to start over. She had been sitting in the lounge when the conversation in the kitchen attracted her attention. She didn't know how George would respond to questions about his brother, but he managed to do alright without her needing to intervene.

* * *

The day of George's birthday arrived, and Fred was up with his mother baking all morning. George had gone out for the day, probably thinking that the household forgot that promise, he didn't know his son would remember the date. (Of course, Fred had Angelina's help). He had gone flying with some old school friends, and that was enough to keep him busy until they were ready to surprise him. Harry was going to bring George home once he received the signal that everyone was ready. Angelina had invited everyone in the family and had told them what he had said to Fred.

"I'm going to go play with my grenades," Fred said suddenly. He had an extensive collection of war toys, and he enjoyed playing make-believe.

"Okay, but go clean up first," Angelina said.

"Yes, mum," he replied, trotting up the stairs. She heard the tap in the bathroom before he disappeared into his room.

She decorated the cake into a spaceship, she knew it might be a little young for her husband, but it was just what he needed to recognize that life goes on, and moving on doesn't mean they don't remember the ones that have left them. Space had always been something that fascinated her husband, and perhaps it was the symbolism of being so high above the Earth.

The guests arrived, and Fred was called to greet his grandmother and all his cousins. He dramatically explained to Rose how his dad didn't know how to blow out the candles and how he needed to help.

"By all accounts, it doesn't make sense," Rose argued.

"But maybe he got old, so he forgot," was Fred's gentle response.

Rose just shook her head, she knew better, but she wasn't going to spoil her cousin's excitement, it wasn't her place.

"Mate, you didn't need to come over," George said when Harry walked him home.

"No worries," Harry replied.

George opened the door, and he was overcome with emotion when he saw all his family members gathered together once again for his birthday… no, for their birthday. He felt himself getting emotional and focused on the cheerful little boy in front of him. The whole group was singing when his wife walked in with the cake decorated like a spaceship. George couldn't help but grin as he saw the happiness surrounding him. Once Angelina had placed the cake on the table, with large candles, Fred took his dad by the hand and led him to the cake.

Angelina lit the cake and watched as husband and her child blew out the candles.

"Yay!" Fred cried, "We did it!"

"We sure did, little man, we sure did," George said with a smile. George was lucky, and he never had to blow out his candles alone, ever again.


End file.
